The Demon children
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: With the demons and talismans locked up in the nether world, everything is turning back to normal for our heroes, but when the Demons next plan falls into place, Will Jackie and Jade stop Drago in time? Summary sucks, better than it sounds
1. The Plot decided

"But Jaaaackie!" Whined Jade, following her uncle through the section 13 doors. "I said no jade! This Mission is too dangerous for you to go on! The dark Hand have dangerous weapons, and I don't want you to get hurt!" He exclaimed, staring down his tom-boy niece. She scoffed and pouted, crossing her arms.

"I could go if we still had the talismans..." She whispered. "But we don't, the talismans, along with Drago and the others demons are locked in the nether world," Jackie said, kneeling down to see her eyes. "And they will stay in there as Long as Uncle is around!" Uncle excliamed, walking in with Tohru, who was holding a few vials of red liquid. "Hey Uncle and Tohru, can I help you with anything?" She asked, snatching a bottle from Tohru and looking at it.

"Aii Yaah!" Uncle exclaimed, quickly stealing it away. "Must be caaaareful, pour this on you and you'll be red for 3 weeks!" He exclaimed, shaking his fingers at her. She looked down, but Tohru put his hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry Jade, when you get back from school, we can do something together,' He said, smiling. She looked at him in shock.

"What! You mean I helpsave the world and I still have to go to school?" She exclaimed, eyes wide. "Yes jade, now, have a nice day at School!" Jackie exclaimed, jumping into Captain Blacks truck and driving away. she growled, then looked down in defeat. "I'll see you guys later,' she said, and they waved goodbye.

Meanwhile, speaking of the demons, they were all floating in a circle, bored. "Well, what now?" Hsi wu, the sky demon asked, supporting his head with a fist. They all shrugged, and were silent.

"This is all your fault I'm in this place!" Shendu, the fire demon exclaimed, glaring his son down.

"How is this my fault you old gecko!" Dragon exclaimed.

"Because of you, I'm am cursed to this god for saken place!" He shouted.

"Hey, you should consider it a good thing, you at least had arms and legs then! before this, you were a statue!" Drago shouted back, his arms wide.

"At least back then, I was in the human world!" He shouted back, growling and fire coming from his mouth. Drago and Shendu stared each other down, fire coming from between the gaps of their teeth. The other demons shook their heads and groaned. Suddenly, Shendu floated over to them. He shook his head.

"Children," He said. They all stared at him. "We know what you mean brother..." Dai Gui, the earth demon said. Shendu was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. Suddnely, Bai Tsa, the water demon snaked her way in front of her brother.

"You fool! Did you actually think you were the only one to reproduce!" She screamed.

"We know how you did it brother, you raped a young lady while you were ruling china, making Drago, he lived for all those times because he was a demon, and demons tend to live for tens of thousands of years, sometimes forever!" Xiao Fung, the wind demon said, floating on his rock and glaring at his fire demon brother.

"We did the same thing when we were ruling, we knew our reign couldn't last forever, so we did the next best thing," Po Kong, the mountain demon said.

"We needed hiers for when we did get sent to this place, so children we the next best thing," Tso Lan, the moon demon said, floating on his rock before Shendu.

"Unfortunattly, they had to disguise themselves as humans to avoid attention, and now think they are humans!" hsi Wu said, flapping his large bat wings in disgust.

"But Luckily, when someone reminds them of their heritage, they will remember their demon ancestroy and become the monster they so rightly become!" Dai gui said, smiling.

"Only one thing: How can we remind them if we're stuck here and they're in the human world!" Drago exlcaimed, floating over to his aunts and uncles. They all looked at each other, then at him, suddenly, their eyes started glowing, and all blasted him with yellow lasers. He screamed. "What the heck!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. "With that, you may now enter the human world once again, but only for one purpose: for finding our children and reminding them of their demon sides," Po Kong said. "And how am I suppose to do that when they're disguised as humans?" He asked, an eyebrow cocked. "The same way you found our chi," Bai Tsa said simply, and he smiled.

"Gladly," he said, and disappeared, heading to the human realm once again. Shendu looked at his siblings. "Will this work?" He asked. They all shrugged.

The plot thickens! The demons plan is revealed, will jackie and the other find out in time? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. The fight: jackie and Drago

I do not own JCA

And to my reveiewers, fanfic Star, thats nice but I all ready have an idea for Tso Lans son, thank you though, sorry Dragolover1, haven't decided if i should put any coulples in here, and Will Girl, sorry, Jade will NOT be a demon

In the human world, Jade was in class, bored as ever while holding her head up with her fist. "...And that class is how Birds manage to stay in the air," Ms. Hartman said. Suddenly the bell rang, and Jade ran out of the class so fast that everyone would have thought she had the rabbit talisman. She grabbed her things, slammed her locker shut, and sighed. she was walking home, and looked into the sky.

"With the demons and talismans in the nether world, the oni masks are in section 13, and and dragos gone, kinda boring now..." she said sadly. After a few minutes of walking, she decided to take a shortcut, walking into an alley. She walked until she ran into a chainlink fence, she sighed, and was about to turn, when she saw something. It looked like a large red tear in the air. Suddenly, a figure dropped out, landing on its feet. It laughed.

"Look out human world! cause Dragos back in town!" He exclaimed, grinning. Jade gasped and backed into the fence.

"Drago!" She exclaimed in surprise. He turned around to look at her. "Ahh, hey there Jade. Hows it been!" He shouted, opened his mouth, and blasted her with a large fireball. She gasped, and jumped to a wall of the building on the side, kicking it and bouncing off as the fireball melted a large hole in the fence, which she ran out of. Dragos hands glowed red, which he used to slice the fence and make bugger holes, he jumped in, and growled.

"CHAN!" He shouted, shooting fire into the air.

Jade slammed the door of the Antique Stores door, panting. "Jade, what is the matter?" Uncle asked. "Guys...Drago--" She began, but was thrusted forward by a large explosion. In the middle of the explosion, Drago stepped out, grinning. They all gasped and dashed for a desk as he shot another fireball at them. Jackie looked at Jade. "Jade! What did you do!" He shouted. "Don't look at me! I was just walking home when he came outta no where!" She shouted, eyes wide. "Tohru! Get me ingredients to get rid of gecko Teen!" Uncle shouted. "Yes Sensei," He said, and dashed from desk. "Jackie, keep Drago distracted!" He exclaimed. "What do I do?" Jade asked, wanting to get a piece of the action. Jackie and Uncle looked at each other, then her.

"Stay here," They said at the exact same time, and Jackie jumped over the desk while Uncle prepared the blowfish. Jade scoffed and crossed her arms, smiled, and snuck off to the side. Jackie and Drago faced off. "Long time no see Chan," He said, smiling. Jackie scowled. "Not long enough," He said, and jumped into the air, landing in front of Drago. He threw a punch, but Drago blocked it and tried to kick him, but Jackie jumped into the air, dodging it.

Jackie then rolled onto his back, grabbing Dragos jacket, and throwing him into the wall. He got up, growled, and Blasted jackie with fire. Jackie yelped and ran towards the wall. He ran up it, completely dodging the fire and jumped off, unfortunatley, landing too close to drago. He kicked him, knocking him into a large bookcase. He groaned and looked up, see drago looming over him, fireball in his hands. "See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" He shouted, raising his hand, when suddenly a large red vase fell from above and got stuck on Drago, locking his arms to the side.

Jackie looked up and saw Jade, smiling and giving him a peace sign. Suddenly, the vase exploded in a large burst of fire, revealing a mad Drago. "I don't need to take this! I've got a family reunion to plan!" he shouted, and dashed out the hole he had made earliar. They all got recollected and gathered together, looking out the hole. " 'Family Reunion?' What does that mean uncle?" Jackie asked, and was immediatley smacked by uncles fingers.

"Do not Ask me! Demon portals are sealed! Follow him and find out what he means!" uncle shouted, pointing to the hole. He sighed, and got in the car, followed by Uncle and Tohru and jade, who hopped into the back to avoid attention. Drago entered the junkyard he had used when hunting the demon chi. He looked around, smiled, and blasted a large mound of metal, melting it into a chair like item, which he sat down in. "Ahhhh, home sweet home," he said, and started thinking. "Lets see, all I have to do is do what I did to find the chi," and started meditating. All he saw was red, that was all. He stayed like that for a few seconds, the shook his head and growled. "This is going to be harder than I thought..' he said, deep in thought. Jackie, uncle, Tohru, Jade, despite Jackies arguments, looked on from behind a mound of garbage.

"Uncle, what was that?" jackie asked, but yelped when Uncle hit him again. "Must remain Quiet!" he whispered,a nd loked on. Suddenly, there was a loud clang from a tire iron hitting the ground, caused by tohru. They all looked at him angry. he chuckled nervously and scractched the back of his head. "Maybe he didn't hear!" Jade said reasurringly, when suddenly, the t.v in front of her exploded, revealing a mad drago. He growled, fire coming from his teeth. "I just can't have any privacy can I?" He shouted, and shot a fireball at Jade.

Sorry about this chapter, but the next chapter WILL have a demon child in it, so be sure to look out for that! in the mean time, review, no flames, and I'll update!


	3. Chip off the old block

Still don't own it...

And Dragolover1, don't worry, he's in his small teenage looking form

Jade yelped, and grabbed a trash can lid, blocking the fire and making a huge gaping hole in the middle. Drago jumped into the air and jumped in front of her, attempting to punch her, but she rolled to the side as Jackie swung over and kicked him in the side, knocking him into a car. He growled, ripped the hood off and chucked it at jackie, who dodged it by ducking. Drago used the distraction to his advantage and jumped at the Chan, his hands glowing bright red. He sliced the air above him, making Jackie duck and backflipped away, looking for any makeship weapon he could use.

"Tohru! Essence of Toad!" Uncle shouted. Tohru handed him a green vial, which Uncle poured on the blowfish, making it glow green. He looked up from the hiding spot and aimed at Drago. "Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso, Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di tso, Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso!" He shouted, and a green blast shot from the mouth and hit Drago square in the chest as Jackie ducked, launching Drago into a large mound of tires. Drago groaned, and closed his eyes, when he saw something. It was the red mist he saw earliar, when suddenly Tso Lans image appeared, floating on a rock, it disappeared, and a young man appeared. He looked to be 15, wore long black jeans, long black hair, and had a very goth looked to him. Drago grinned, shot up from the tires, laughing.

"Well, time to go!" He shouted, grabbed a tire, and slammed it on jackie, locking his arms to the side, then kicked him, jumping on top of a mound, and disappearing from sight. Tohru helped jackie out as he jumped back on his feet. "Uncle, where is Drago going?" Jackie asked, and was hit by uncle once again. "Stop asking questions does not know answers to! Follow hormonally stressted teen and see what he is up to!" Uncle shouted, pointing in the direction where Drago left. Jackie nodded and followed the lizard teen. "Jade, I want you---Jade?" Tohru said, looking around. Jade was gone.

A young Man known as Terrance sat on a park bench, bored. "Well, what now?" He asked, shrugged, and got up. Just as he did however, the bench exploded in a large fiery explosion, knocking Terrance forward. He looked back and saw Drago walk from the fire, grinning. "Hello, cousin..." He said, the smile never leaving his face. Terrance looked at him as though he were crazy. "Sorry dude, but I think I would remember you if you were in my family," He said, getting up and dusting himself off. Drago rolled his eyes. "Smart, just like your dad," He said, shaking his head. Terrnace shot him a shocked look. "You know my dad?" He asked. "Well, you biolgical dad was a demon, the Moon demon to be precise," Drago continued, all he had to do was keep reminding him and he would awaken his first demon. Terrnace gripped his head and grimanced. "My dad was a demon?" he asked himself, and Drago smiled, he was almost there.

"Don't worry, my dad was a demon too," He said, and suddenly Terrance smiled. "You're right, I completely forgot about my demon side, now then, how about I get more in touch with my dads side," He said, and shook his head. Suddenly, his skin turned a pale blue, 2 large bumps appeared under both his arms, and a extra pair of arms sprouted. He opened his mouth, revealing a foot long tounge which he withdrew back into his mouth. He opened his eyes to reveal they had turned blood red. He looked at himself, smiling. "Ahhhh, much better, thank you cousin," He said.

Drago rolled his eyes and jumped in front of him. "Whatever, now then, lets go raise some hell!" he said, and ran towards the town. Terrance smiled, and pointed his secondary arms down, shooting purple beams from them and levitating into the air after his fire cousin. Jackie, hiding from behind a jeep, gasped at the spectical. "Whoa, what was that?" A voice from behind said. He looked behind him and caught his tom boy niece. "Jade, what are--Oh why do I even bother? Listen, I want you to call Uncle and tell him whats going on," Jackie said, and chased after the young demons.

Terrance, who was floating about 10 feet in the air for everyone to see, grinned. "Bow down before me humans!" He shouted, raising his first pair of arms while his second pair kept him in the air. Everyone looked at him, scared. "I said bow down!" He shouted, and thrusted his hands down, pushing everyone down with the change in gravity onto their knees. He laughed and looked at Drago. "I forgot how much fun this is!" He shouted, Drago still smiling. Suddenly, Terrance was knocked forward by Jackie kick. He got up and looked at him.

"Who is this?" He asked, not taking his eyes off jackie. "Jackie Chan, a major pain," Drago said, crossing his arms and wanting to see his newly discovered cousin destroy chan. He grinned. "Really, well, lets see what he's got!" He shouted, and started shooting purple beams at Jackie. He yelped and rolled out of the way, barely missing a beam, then ducked his head, another one skimming his hair. He ran away, Terrance following him. Jackie Ran towards a lightpost and grabbed it, spinning on it, missing yet another beam and jumped at Terrance, kicking him twice in the chest then flipping away. He growled and lifted both arms, then blasted Jackie and hit him, hitting him hard into a truck. He groaned and looked to the side, and saw Jade. "Hey Jackie," She said, waving and smiling.

"Jade! Did you get uncle?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders. "He should be here in 3...2...1," she said, looking at her watch and as if on cue, a red jeep appeared, carrying Uncle and Tohru. "Jackie! What is so imporatant that you had to--" He asked, when a beam from the moon demon child shot past him. He looked back, looked at Terrance, and then Jackie. "Jackie! Why does Teenager look like the Moon demon Tso Lan!" He shouted. Jackie shrugged. "What do you think Uncle?" jade asked. "Uncle does not know, must do research!" he shouted, and pulled out a very thick book from the car.

Jackie jumped at Terrance yet again, and Tohru got the requirements for whatever spell Uncle might need. "What can I do Uncle?" Jade asked, looking at the book. "Keep Demon Busy! Uncle must do research!" He shouted, and flipped through another page. Jade smiled, finding another loop hole in what Uncle just said. "Okay Uncle, I'll keep him busy," She said, and jumped off the roof of the card and After Terrance. He looked surprised at first, but Grabbed her with his secondary left arm by the leg, then lifted her so he could see in her eyes. "And this is...?" he asked, growling. Drago shuddered.

"Jade Chan, just as bad as her uncle, maybe more,' He said. terrance grinned, and lifted all 3 of his arms up, all glowing purple. She yelped, but the next thing I she knew, she hit the ground. She looked up and saw Jackie, squaring off with Terrance. "Go Jackie!" She shouted, when suddenly, she was picked up by the scruff of her jacket by Drago, who was growling. "You, are getting on my last nerves you little munchkin! Time to end this!" He shouted, and opened his mouth. Jade could see the fire welling fom his throat, and she gasped. She then lifted her legs and kicked him, knocking him away from her, and the fire shot out, missing Jade and hitting a wall. "Jade! Come here, must see something!" She heard Uncle shout and ran over to him. "Give me your earrings!" he shouted, and she looked confused, then gave him her ear rings, then he sprinkled something red on it then gave them back to Jade. 

"Point to demon!" He shouted, and she did as she was told. "Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso, Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso, Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso!" He shouted, and the ear rings emited a green beam, which shot towards terrance. Before Drago could warn him, the beam hit him and knocked him back, screaming in pain. Suddenly, a large red portal appeared above him, and started succking him in. "No! No! NOOOOOOO!" he shouted, and the portal sucked him up, closing as soon as it had him. They were all silent for a second, when they heard Drago scream in rage. "Don't think this is over Chans! Its far from it!" He shouted, and blasted them with fireball. They all dodged, and when they saw, Drago was gone.

"Uncle! That was amazing! What did you do?" Jackie asked, and got hit by uncle again. "Is it not obvious! That was a demon child! Just like Drago! More will appear, and Drago will looking! So we must find them before Gecko Teen!" Uncle shouted. Jade smiled. "So that means, we have another adventure!" She shouted, and jumped into air excitedly.

(Wipes sweat from forehead) man! That is a long chapter! hope you enjoyed it, oh, and if any one has any ideas of what the demons immortal items should be, give me some ideas, thanks. Review, no flames, and I'll update!


	4. New Sidekick and Child of Thunder 1

I don't own it, short and simple

Uncle was in his shop, tinkering with his Chi-O-Matic. Suddenly, the heavy thudding of foot steps signaled Tohru had entered the room He looked over Uncles shoulder, looking on in fasination at the Chi-O-Matic. "What are you doing Sensei?" he asked, when he was hit by uncle, not taking his eyes off the machine.

"What does it look like? I am fixing the Chi-O-Matic so it does not sense the demon chi, but the demon children," He said, twisting the screw-driver and finsihing it off. "Where is Jade? I am sure she would want to see this!" He said, looking around and picking up the Chi-O-Matic. Tohru shrugged.

"The last I saw her, she was with Jackie," Tohru said. Meanwhile, with Jackie and Jade, they were on their way to a football game at a high school game. Jade looked out the window lazily, wanting to be anywhere but where she was right now. She supported her head with her hand, while Jackie hummed happily.

"But Jackie, why do I have to go!" she exclaimed, raising her arms into the air to signal she was mad. "I could be at the shop helping Uncle with a new spell or something! But noooooo, I'm going to a non exciting Football game!" She shouted, glaring at Jackie. Jackie groaned and rolle dhis eyes.

"I told you Jade, we're going to this game because I went to this highschool, and seeing a football game will bring back memories, and I told you to come because I dind't want you to get in any trouble with uncle!" Jackie said, not taking his eyes off the road. She groaned and looked out the window, bored as ever. 'I could be fighting Drago or something funner than this,'She thought.

Speaking of Drago, he paced angrily back and forth in the junkyard, fire shooting from the sides of his mouth. Finally, he lost his cool and blasted a tv, making a massive explosion. "What the heck happened back there! Why couldn't I beat them!" He shouted, and sat down, growling. "Hmmmmm, maybe its time for some," He shuddered, "Sidekicks," he said, remembering the enforcers and Ice and his crew. He sighed, here we go again. Suddnely, there was a large boom from a tv explosion behind him, and he darted to his feet, ready to fight. The mystery man chuckled.

"Do not worry, i have heard your dillema, and I have come to help," the man said, flexing a fist.

Drago looked skeptical, eyeing the man up and down. "Well, do you have the skill?" he asked, and blasted him with a fireball. The man bent backwards as they he had done the matrix, dodging the fire completly. He backflipped and grabbed a trashcan lid, then hurled it at Drago, who blasted it with fire, making it liquid metal. Suddnely, the man jumped at him Drago, fist first, Drago jumped back. The man got up and smirked. "FIne, good enough," He said, and then, began the transformation of his new partner into a dragon hybrid.

Meanwhile, Jackie was currently at the football game, cheering for the home team. Jade was bored enough to bang her head against the bleachers to knock herself out. "Yeah! GO team! Isn't this fun jade?" He asked, nudging his niece in the side.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just about as fun as getting my eyes gouged out while having a root canal," She said. There was only one thing that made her catch her attention was the Star of the game. he was HUGE, with bulging mucsles, and a hard look that would make anyone cower in fear. She scratched her chin, looking at the quarter back, whose name was Joey, in confusion. "Why am I getting a weird feeling from him?" She asked herself, ut shook the thought away. "Man, I just wish something interesting would happen already!" She whispered to herself.

She got her wish. As soon as she said that, uncle new and improved Chi-O-matic (now called the child-O-matic) started glwoing green and spinning. Tohru and uncle looked at it in wonder, then at each other. Dragos eyes widened, and he froze.

His partner looked at him. "Master, are you okay?" He asked. Drago once again saw the red mist. Suddnely, Tchang Zu the thunder demon appeared from it, blasting rocks with his lightning, and he floated to the side, revealing a large young man, with huge muscly arms and a hard glare. Drago shook his head, then gave his sidekick a toothy grin.

"Well, time for your first jo, lets go," He said, and jumepd out of the junkyard, followe by his new assistant.

Jade looked on, seeing the young make known as oey score yet another touch down, making the audiace go wild. "Come on Jade, this is exciting!" jackie shouted, and suddnely, the loud speaker crackle to life.

"And you just saw it folks! Joey Has just scored the winning Touchdown! the Home team wins, and its the last game they're ever gonna win!" said an eerily familar voice comeing from it instead of the announcer. Jackie and Jade both looked at each other, when suddnely, the annoucer booth explode din a large blast of flames, and a familiar drago human hybrid jumped out, laninding in front of football field. Jackie gasped.

"Jade stay here, if drago is ner by, so must a demon child," He said and jumped over to Drago, who landed behind him. Drago looked lazily over his shoulder.

"What Chan, are we gonna do the same old rutien? You fight, I awaken, you seal? Well, its not gonna happen! I got some new help, and he's gonna whup you," he said, and Jackie smiled. How bad could these new help be, considering the last one he had where Ice and the enforceres, he could beat this one easy.

He was wrong.

Suddenly, from the fire came another figure. "Buffalo Crushing lint bal!" Came a deep voice and almost smashed jackie if he had not rolle dout of the way, then looked up and gasped.

"Hak Foo? What happened to you?" he asked. It was true, hak Foo had changed. His skin was scaly, his eyes turned red, and he had horns sprouting rom his shoulders, his forehead, and from his fore arms. He grinned.

"Funny story, I meet drago, he makes me into this," He said, and blasted Jackie with a large fire ball from his hand. Drago grinned and went righ for his target, the young man known as Joey. Jade looked on in shock. She didn't know what to do: help Jackie with Hak Foo, or stop drago. She groaned, and jumped at Drago. Hak Foo Back flipped, dodging the kick sent by jackie, then dropped to one knee. "Wolf tripping Giraffe!" He shouted and sweeped him off his feet. He knocked Jackie off his feet and stepped on his chest, holding him down as he lit his hand on fir, then lifted it high into the air.

"Foo fries Chan," He said, and threw the Fire ball.

Oh, cliffie (Kinda) well, hope you enjoed this chapter, bet none of you expected HAK FOO to be the sidekick, and will anyone help Jackie and stop Drago from rminding Joey of his demon side in time? Reveiw, no flames, and you'll find out!


	5. New Sidekick and Child of Thunder 2

I do not own it, I only own the plot and the children of the demons.

Jackie yelped, but suddenly, just as the fire ball would have hit him, Hak foo was thrusted forward from someone hitting him. Jackie rolled to his side to avoid the fireball, and he looked up.

"Jade! I thought I told you to stay away!" Jackie said scoldingly.

Jade scoffed. "Come on, you were about to be fried from Hak Foo, and Drago was about to..." she started, then reliazed something. She slapped her forhead and turned, looking for Drago. "Oh man, he's gone!" She shouted, and Jackie pushed her back.

"Stay here Jade, I will be back," he said, and jumped into the foot ball field, looking for Drago. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I haven't listened to you before, and I sure as heck ain't gonna start now!" She shouted, when suddenly, she was lifted up, her arms locked to side. She looked over her shoulder to see Hak Foo, growling.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long child! Gorilla Crushing Ant!" He shouted and started squeezing her side, making her grit her teeth in pain and groan, kicking her legs trying to get him off, but to no use. She suddnely limped, and Foo dropped her, smiling triumphantly. He clapped his hand together. "Another job well done," he said to himself, and dashed off, failing to notice Jades body shook, and the face smirked.

Jackie had manedged to jumped onto the score board to avoid the bustling crowd that was trying to get away when the announcers booth exploded and two dragons spawned from it. He continued to look on, and suddnely noticed the giant child known as Joey, nodding in front of a talking Drago. He gasped and jumped off, running towards the two, hoping he wasn't too late.

"So, run this by me again," Joey said, losing Dragos explanation around the first 5 seconds.

Drago growled and shook his head, wondering how a cousin of his could be so dense. "Okay, I'll put this slowly for you: I'm a demon. You're a demon. You're father--" He started, but was knocked to the ground by Jackie, who was gasped.

He looked up and laughed, rubbing the back of his head as Joey looked on in confusion. "Ummmmmm, please do not listen to this child, he does not know what he is talking about, he has ploblems," He said quickly, twirling his finger around his temple to show he was crazy.

"But then why does he have scaly skin?" Joey asked, confused as ever.

"Skin condition," Jackie said quickly and was thrown back when Drago shot up from the ground, growling.

"Skin condition this you little pest!" He shouted and blasted Jackie with a fireball, knocking him into the score board post. He turned back to Joey, who's eyes were wide in shock. He stepped back, scared.

"Wh-what are you!" He shouted, eyes filled with terror. Drago smirked and walked closer, smiling.

"Like I said, your cousin," He said, and blasted him with a fire blast, knocking him off his feet and knocking some sense into him. Joey groaned, not getting up, when memories started flowing back in. He grinned, and opened his eyes, revealing every bit of them had turned blood red. He stood up, grinning at Drago.

"Thanks cuz, completly forgot who I was back there," Joey said, his voice sounding between his original and a deep growling sound. Suddnely, he flexed his muscles, and a single bolt of lightning shot down his arms, and he stated changing. His skin turned a sickly blue, he grew about a few inches bigger, if that was possible considering the size of him already, slightly ripping his foot ball out suit. His face grew out to vaguly resemble his fathers, and his teeth grew sharper. He looked at him muscles, and laughed. "Ahhhh, much better," he said, and lifted his arm, and a huge burst of lightning shot from it, hitting the stands to the side of them, making a huge explosion and feed more to the all ready growing fire. "Ahhhh, I still got it," He said, and looked at Drago.

"Nice job, now then, for your first job as a reminded demon is simple: Destroy Jackie Chan!" Drago shouted, and pointed at Jackie who was just recovering from the attack earliar.

Joey grinned and cracked his knuckles. "My pleasure," he said, and thrusted a hand forward, producing another blast of lightning. Jackie looked up an yelled, rolling out of the way as the bolt obliterated the stand, reucing it to splinters. Jackie sighed and heard a loud crack. He looked up and saw the other stand splintering, and a second later, it too snapped and the board came crashing down on Jackie. He screamed and started running.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day!" he shouted and dove out of the way, barely missing him.

Joey growled. "Hmmm, looks like he's gonna be a little tough," He said, then grinned, revealing his sharp teetg. "This should be fun," he said, and jumped at Jackie as Drago laughed.

Hak Foo crossed his arms and leaned against the fence, smiling how Jackie dodged and barley avoided the lightning blasts. He looked at the sky, when suddnely, a soda bottle hit the back of his head, snapping him out of his laughing fit and look back, seeing Jade, smiling.

"What! But-I-you!" He shouted, shocked to see how a little girl survived his attacks.

She laughed. "Please, I've fought dragons, demons, crime rings, talismans, sorcerors, oni masks, Shadow Khan, demon chi and listening to Paco go on and on about how great El Toro is, I think I can stand up to your little bear hug," She said, smirking.

Hak Foo growled. "Bear Hug huh! Well try this! Eagle Cracking Skull!" he shoputed, jumping in the air arms wide and foot stretched out, preparing to strike the young Chan, when suddenly, he was knocked out of the air by a large figure. Jade looked up and smiled. "Hey Tohru, nice timing as always," She said casually as Tohru, who had Hak Foo pinned on the ground, laughed. 

"Elephant...crushing...mouse," Foo wheezed out before passing out.

"Where's Uncle?" Jade asked, suddenly remembed the thunder son blasting at her uncle unmercifully.

"Aiyaa! What is with all of the racket! Uncle is trying to find way to banish demon child!" Uncle shouted, fliiping through a thick book while at the same time avoiding the lightning blasts from joey. "Ahh! Found it! First off, must find immortal item!" He shouted, shutting the book.

"Like what?" Jade asked.

"Anything! Just find something!" He shouted.

Jackie dodged another attack. He had been very lucky, dodging blasts by a half inch and avoiding all the punches and kicks from the child.

"Stand still you little pest!" Joey shouted, blasting him with twin lightning strikes. Jackie manedged to squeeze between the two.

"No, I'm sorry, I do not think I should do that!" He shouted and ran up a large light post. Joey grinned and shot a blast at the lights, making them explode and let out a bright light. Jackie yelled and covered his eyes, but lost his balance and fell to the ground. He was stopped from hitting the ground. When he stopped seeing spots, he looked up and saw Joey, grinning. He looked shocked when he lifted a hand and showed a lightning bolt ready for blasting. Jackie lifted his legs and kicked him away, knocking his hand into the air and made him shoot the bolt up into the air.

Drago looked up, when suddnely, he heard talking. He looked over and saw Tohru and jade digging through the remains of the stands with uncle making a spell. He gasped and looked at Hak Foo, who was on the ground, unconcious. "Ugh, how do I meet these people?" He asked himself, and jumped at the 3. He landed, making them all back away. "You may have gotten terrance, but you ain't getting Joey!" he shouted, and Blasted Uncle with fireball, only to be intercepted by Tohru.

"Quiet! Uncle is trying to work!" He shouted. Jade continued digging, hoping tohru could hold Drago off long enough. She suddenly felt something, she pulled it out, and turned out to be a cell phone. She smiled and ran over to uncle.

"Will this do Unc'?" she asked, presenting the phone.

He smiled. "Perfect! Now give me second to finish chi spell!" He shouted, and sprinkled something in a bag.

Jackie back flipped as Joey slammed his fist into the ground, growling in rage. "Why-" He shouted, trying to punch him, but he ducked out of the way. "Won't-" He shouted, blasting him with lightning, once again dodging it. "Stay-" He shouted as Jackie jumped on top of a fence. "STILL?" He roared and blasted him with lightning. Jackie ducked out of the way and laughed.

"Because I don't want to die?" He asked. Joey growled and blasted him again.

Tohru slammed into Drago, knocking him into whatever was left of the stands. he groaned, when suddenly, he was picked up and started beinf spun around. He looked at the sumo swinging him around and blasted him with a fire ball , surprising him and making him drop him. He grinned, and looked at Uncle, who was sprinkling something on the cell phone, making it glow a sickly green.

"Point to demon like you did for Moon child!" He shouted and she pointed the phone so the numbers were facing Joey. "Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso, Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso, Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso!" He shouted.

"NOO!" Drago shouted, jumping at the chi wizard, but he was too late, the phone shot out a green beam the same as its aura shot out and blasted Joey as he would have blasted a lightning bolt. Suddenly, a large red portal appeared behind him, and he dropped to his stomach. He started clawing at the ground in protest, but he could do nothing. Suddenly, the portal sucked him up, sealed up after he entered, and all was silent.

Hak Foo woke up, rubbing his head. He looked up and saw a mad Drago, glaring at him with extreme hatred. He chuckled nervously, and a second later, they vanished in a large fireball. Jade was dancing. "All right Jackie!" She shouted, patting him on the back, knocking him over from the exaughsting fight he had just had.

"Nicely Done Jade, now then, come, we go home now," uncle said, walking back to the van as Tohru lifted Jackie, hoisting him over his shoulder. Jade walked over to him, smiling.

"Hey jackie?"

He groaned. "Yes Jade?"

"I think I like foot ball games now," She said, and Jack groaned as they entered the van.

Well, thats that chapter, I hope you all liked it. I put some thought it, so i worked hard on it. Well, 2 demons down, 6 to go. Will they suceed, or will the earth be brought down? Review, no flames, and I'll update and you'll find out!


	6. A new kid, or is it?

I do not own it, but the sky kid I do

Jade banged her head on the desk in boredom, the teacher once again ignoring the annoying sound and continuing with her lesson. Suddenly, she turned around, smiling.

"Oh, and before I forget class, I have a surprise for you all!" She shouted. The class groaned, expecting homwork or a report. "We have a new student Joining us!" she exclaimed, and the entire class looked up, wanting to see who it was.

She gestured to the door and a young boy walked in. He was about Jades age and sproted a green shirt with yellow stripes around the sholders. He had spiky brown hair, blue eyes and baggy jeans. He smiled at the class, but when he looked at Jade, she suddenly felt wierd, a shiver ran down her back.

"Class, this is Seymour Cloud, a new student from...where did you say you were from?" Miss Hartman asked.

Seymour shrugged. "I was home schooled, never went to any other school," He said, and the class seemed to accept this.

Miss Hartman looked around and pointed to the seat next to Jade. "There, you can have that chair," She said, and Seymour sat down next to her, he turned to her and smiled, the chill once again traveling down her back. Seymour. Where had she heard that before? Seymour...

"Hey, my names Seymour, whats yours?" he asked, holding his hand out.

It finally hit her. Seymour! That was the name Hsi Wu the sky demon used to get his tail back! This must have been his kid! She gasped and scooted farther away from him. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at the teacher, not noticing Jade was looking at him through the corner of her eye.

Finally, school was done and jade busted through the doors of her Uncles shop, surprising them and making Uncle almost drop the Child-O-Matic. "Aiyahh! What is--" Uncle shouted about to scold his niece.

"Guys! I found the next Demon Child!" She shouted and they all stared at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about Jade?" Jackie asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"You remember Seymour? The one Wsi Wu changed into when he was looking for his tail? Well, there's a kid at my school and he looks just like him! You gotta believe me!" She shouted, panting. Uncle, Jackie and Tohru looked uncertain.

"Jade, I do not know..." He muttered.

"It has been known that parents have kids that look like them as a kid, so I guess demons who have disguises go as well, a demon child might have the same form as a parent..."Uncle said, thinking to himself.

"But how will we know for sure? The Child-O-matic does not work when we want it to," Tohru said, walking up behind them.

Uncle shrugged and continued working on the Child-O-matic.

Drago roared angrily and shot fire at his apprentice, knocking him into a pile of junk. He then grabbed him by the collar and glared him down.

"Give me one reason I should spare you..." he snarled, Hak foo thinking there was fire in his eyes.

"Um, oh uh, hang on," Hak Foo muttered, trying to think of the best excuse he could use to aoid being burnt to a crisp.

"Ice and his gang did better than you! You couldn't even beat a little girl!" he shouted, gripped the front of his shirt tightly. "I'll give you one more chance, if you can't help protect the next demon child, you-_will_-pay..." He growled and dropped him, then jumped onto the metal chair he made and started mediatating. Hak foo backed away from him, scared and decided to not piss him off again.

Unfortunantly for Jade, she still had no good proff that Seymour was a demon. Jackie didn't exaclty believe her, and Uncle and Tohru had decided to wait until the Child-O-Matic revealed him, if he WAS the child of the sky demon. She looked at him through the corner of her eye, wondering what he would do. He was actually writing notes in his notebook as Miss Hartman recided facts from the history books. She glared at him, him completely not noticing her glare. She just had to prove he was a demon child...but how could she do that...?

SMACK! A ruler slammed on Jades desk, causing her to scream and fall back on her chair. She looked up and saw Miss Hartman, staring her down.

"Jade, can you please tell me what I just got finished reading please?" She asked.

She stammered and looked around, the other kids looking at her. Hartman shook her head and sighed. "Jade, from now on _please_ pay attention, I do not want to have to call your uncle," She said and walked by to her desk. Jade groaned, when suddenly, she found a piece of papre on her desk. She opened it and found a large amount of notes on it. She looked over to Seymour and he winked. She blushed and looked up front.

Later during recess, Seymour walked over to Jade. "Hey, um, did I do anything wrong or something? 'Cause you've been giving me weird looks for a while," He said, giving her an odd look.

Though he helped her in class, she still didn't trust him, there was something about him that just made Jade think of Hsi Wu, but how would she prove it. She put on a fake smiled. "Nope, nothing, nothing at all! Just a little nervous about new kids, especially new demon kids," She whispered the last part.

"Same for me," He said with a warm smile, "Well, maybe we can be friends or something," He said shrugging. She glared at him, then smiled, concluding this would be the best way to prove he was a demon.

"Okay, friends," She said, and shook his hand, a sly smile on her face.

Drago paced through the junkyard, wanting to know when the next demon child would reveal itself. Either way, he would destroy something. Either the demon helped him destroy the city, or he would destroy Hak Foo for his incompatance. He grinned, this would be good no matter what the outcome...

Days passed and still no evidence of Seymour, but much to Jades disgust...she was starting to LIKE him as a friend. she was beginning to think if Drago didn't get to him, he would be a good kid. She hummed happily as she walked into the shop. "Hey guys," she said, jumping up and sitting on the table next to Jackie and Tohru. "Anything on the Child-O-Matic yet?"

They shook their heads. "Nothing Jade, I'm sorry, but we cannot find any new demon children yet," Tohru said, shrugging.

"Whatever. what could happen? I mean, if Seymour is the demon child, all we have to do is keep Drago away--" She started, but then, it happened. The Child-O-matic dial started spinning rapidly, and Jade gasped.

Drago suddenly stopped in his tracks, finally, after all this time, the next child was reappearing. The red cloud flooded his vision. Suddnely, from the cloud, the sky demon Hsi wu appeared, grinning. With a flap of his wings, he shot up into the sky and in his place, was Seymour. He grinned and snapped his fingers and Hak Foo was right next to him. "Well, this is your last shot, you miss this, you pay, got it?" He asked, fire appearing in his eyes.

He nodded, scared. "Yes master," he said, and Drago jumped out of the junkyard, followed by his apprentice.

Meanwhile, The Chans and tohru followed the small arrow to the park. "Man, this is tense," Jade whispered.

"We are close," uncle said, and just as he said that the arrow pointed to a bench, where, which Jade dreaded, was Seymour, playing a gameboy.

He looked up and saw Jade, smiled, and turned the gameboy off. "Hey Jade, whats up?" He asked.

"Seymour, you have to get out of here! There's someone looking for you!" She shouted. Before Seymour had a chance to ask what she was talking about, a large explosion appeared between them, knocking them back. A second later, Drago appeared, crouching in front of the sky demon hybrid.

"Aloha cousin," He said, grinning and trying to take the quote from a certain blue cartoon carachter who shall remain nameless. Seymour gasped.

"What are you!" He shouted, crawling away scared. Drago jumped into the air, but Jackie jumped in front of him and kicked him to the side.

"Jade! Get Seymour out of here!" He shouted and jumped for Drago again. Jade grabbed Seymours hand and ran, avoiding the random fire blasts that came their way. Just as it seemed they were in the clear, Hak Foo jumped ahead of them and knocked them all down. He grinned as he picked hem both up and walked over to Drago as he kicked Jackie off him, then looked at Hak.

"Good, now lets get this over with," he said as they both struggled. Drago walke dover to him and grabbed him by the head, growling. He didn't do anything, he just...stared. Suddenly, Seymour snapped straight, and his eyes turned red. Jade gasped. Seymours suddenly shook, and started changing. His skin turned dark gray, his ears pointed, and 2 massve bat wings erupted from his back. He laughed as Hak foo dropped him and threw jade over to jackie.

"Ha! too easy, now then, shall we destroy them?" Drago asked as Seymor grinned.

"With pleasure," He snarled as opened his rediscovered bat wings and flew for them, fangs bared. Jackie gasped and tossed jade to the side to safety. He rolled onto his back and lifted his legs, catching him on the chest and tossed him into a tree. Jade ran over to Tohru and Uncle, panting.

"guys!" She shouted but Uncle shhhhed her to be quiet.

"We have seen Jade, we are making a spell right now, you must find an immortal item, and, for the record, it cannot be anything you want it to be," He said, not taking his eyes off the poition. She looked at him in confusion. "Before you ask, upon further reasearch, the item must belong to the demon, Tchang Zus son must have been affected by Cell phone because it must have belonged to him! Now, find uncle immortal item!" He shouted, sprinkling something in a bag. She looked around, then spotted something. On the bench where Seymour was, was his Gameboy. She grinned and dashed for it, when Suddenly, Seymour came crashing into the bench and knocking the gameboy away.

She jumped for it, but suddnely, Drago landed in front of of her. "Aw, whats this? you want this? Well too bad!" He shouted and threw it a distance.

Jackie ducked as Seymour swung his claws. Sensing an opportunity, Seymour grabbed his arms and flew into the sky. Jackie looked down and yelped. "Going Down!" He shouted and dropped him. Jackie looked around and desperatly tried to grab something. you could imagine how realived he was when he grabbed a metal flag pole. Getting an idea, he started swinging on it and thinking he was getting enough speed, he launched himself at Seymour, who gasped and couldn't fly away in time as Jackie smashed into Seymours ribs, knocking him into the ground. Jackie turned around and sighed, his back facing seymour. Suddnely, he felt something wrap around his ankle and pull him to his back.

He looked over and saw Seymour, grinning insanely. He jumped to his feet and started swinging him around, then flapped his wings and flew into the air, still swinging him. Finallly, when jackie was good and dizzy, Seymour shot to the ground and slammed him there, a loud groan could be heard.

Jade had manedged to get the gameboy, but moaned when she realized how far she was. She looked around desperatly, then smiled, seeing a man on a motorized scooter. She jumped up and snatched the keys from him, putting thme in the ignition.

"Sorry I promise I'll bring this back thank you!" She shouted and drove away, leaving the man shocked. She got to the others a few minutes later, holding the gameboy. "will this do uncle?" She asked, and uncle took it, inspecting it.

"Yes, perfect! Now must hurry!" He shouted, and sprinkled something on it.

"Why?" Jade asked, and as if on cue, Jackie was slammed into a building, then into the ground. "Oh..."

"Point to demon!" He commanded like before. Just before She could point, Hak Foo jumped in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, grolwing.

"I'm not, _you are_," She said, and Suddenly, a green beam hit him, kncoking him into the ground. She looked at Uncle and he winked, waving the Blowfish. Jade pointed the gameboy to seymour with a pained look.

"Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso, Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso, Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso!" He shouted, and a green beam shot from it. The beam struck him in the back, he screamed in pain and fell to the ground. A large red portal appeared behind him, and he clawed the ground to stop him much like his cousins. The force was too powerful for him, and it sucked him in it. They all heard Drago roar, but paid no mind to it.

Jade looked down. "See ya seymour..." She said sadly. They all walked over to her and picked her up.

"I am sorry Jade, but we had to do it," uncle said.

She shrugged. "Whatever," She said, smiling.

"Come on, lets go home..." jackie said, and they all waked home.

As for Hak Foo...erm...lets not get into that shall we?

Well, not my best chpter, but I worked long and hard on it. The next demon child will be up soon, hope you all stay turned. Reveiw, no flames, and I'll update!


	7. Halloween Frights

The demon children are the only things I own, pretty sad ain't it?

Oh my god, I'm so sorry people, I completely forgot I had the sky demon chapter on the old document on the old one, and had the new chapter, thank you so much people for pointing it out (Especially you Dragolover1) Anyway, sorry about the mix up, here's the REAL chapter 7!

And to Vampireslayer, I think you know what I meant, they did that to men, not to other woman, so just cleared that up.

Jackie hummed happily as he dusted the antiques in his uncles shop. Unfortunatly for him, he failed to notice a dark figure creeping up at him. It silently stalked him, keeping its breathing quiet. Soon, it was right next to his hear, it grinned and opened its mouth wide open...

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Jade screamed, making Jackie scream and jump into the air, along with the vase he was carrying. He yelped as he dropped it and fel to the ground, the Vase landing safely on his back. He sighed and looked at Jade, who was currently wearing a black dress, cape, and had fake vampire teeth. She grinned and swung around, the cape swishing in the air. "What do you think Jackie?"

He smiled. "Yes, that is very nice Jade, but don't you think you are getting a little old for Halloween?" he asked.

She looked at as though he were insane. "Are you kidding! Halloween is the best! You go around in costumes, you go around getting free candy, plus, if they don't give you any," She said, grinning mischeiously, "You can always trick," She said.

Jackie shot her a look, she caught it and chuckled, hiding the carton of eggs she had behind her back. Suddenly, Uncle and Tohru walked through the door. Uncle had no costume, and Tohru had a sheet on, barly covering his chest. They both laughed loudly at the sumos costume.

"I oculd not find anything else to fit me, it was the best I could do," He said meekly.

"It's cool "T", just make sure the candy gets into the Kids bag and not into your mouth," Jade said and Tohru groaned.

"That one time!" He shouted.

Jackie looked at Uncle, who was twitching nervously and holding the blow fish close to him. "What is wrong Uncle?" He asked.

"Ai-yahhhh! Halloween time for evil spirits to rise! Demon Child will almost certainly come, much stand guard of shop!" He shouted, aiming the blow fish like it was a gun.

"Yeah, you guys do that, now if you'll excuse me, I have a sackful of Candy with my name on it!" Jade exclaimed and jogged out the door.

Drago shook his head. "Now then, will you fail again? Or will we have to do this all over again?" He asked his mangled, beaten up partner Hak Foo. He heard him weeze. "I'll take that as a yes, now, we wait," He said and sat down, waiting for the next child to reveal his or her self. Suddenly, he heard a couple of voices.

"Come on! Past the Junkyard are all the best houses!" Came voices from the entrance. Interested, Drago started leaping from pile to pile near the entance. Once there, he saw a boy and a girl, the girl dressed as Catwoman and the boy dressed as Yugi from the Show YuGiOh.

"I don't know, what about the monster that lives in here?" The girl asked nervously.

The boy scoffed. "Please, you believe that? There are no such things as monsters!" He shouted.

Suddenly, Drago jumped in front of them, growling with Flames liking his lips. "Wanna Bet?" He screamed. The kids froze, screamed and ran away. He alughed. "Of course its Halloween! This is practically my birthday! And that should mean a relative should be coming to visit soon enough..." he said, grinning.

The doorbell rang at the antique shop. Jackie opened the door to see small children in random costumes. Before they could say the 3 words, Uncle stoppped at the door, holding the glowing green blowfish. "DEMONS!" He screamed, making the children run away from the crazy old man pointing seafood at them.

"Uncle! That was the 16th kids you've scared away!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Yes Sensei, you must calm down, when the demon child is revealed, the Child-O-matic will let us know," Tohru said.

"That is exactly what problem is! Halloween gives off Bad chi of Demon and Ghosts everywhere, interferring with the Child-O-Matic, the demon child could be revealed right in front of us and we would never know it! Drago could however," He said. Tohru and Jackie gasped.

Jade grunted as she hauled her massive bag of Candy to the next house. In the past hour, she had been doing surprisingly well as she had aquired several pounds. She grunted and leaned against the massive payload, smiling. "Well, I think thats enough for tonight, Might as well Head home," She said and started dragging back to her house. At least, she thought she was done...

Drago stood atop a large pile, waiting for the child to reveal themselves. He got his wish. He froze, eyes being clouded with the Red mist. HE suddenly saw Dai Gui, the earth Demon. He Smirked as he leaped off his rock, and in his place, a child stood there. He was tall, about 14, and had brown hair and eyes. He grinned and turned back to The Mangled form of Hak Foo. He froze, deciding the oppotunities, then shook his head and dashed to the city.

Jade fell facefirst into the pavement. "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so much..." She pondered, then waved it off. She was about to walk forward, when suddenly a fireball shot from above, making her scream and back into her candy. She looked up and saw Drago, crouching on a building.

"Hey Jade," He said, jumping off the building wall and in front of her, "nice night isn't it?" He asked casually.

She gasped. "Drago! Then, there must be a kid around here," She whispered.

"Yep,a nd I'm going to find him, then come back and wipe you out," He said.

Jade did her trademark scoff and looked around. "Good luck trying to find him," She said. Drago looked around and his mouth dropped, seeing the kids around him concealed in costumes.

He growled. "Then I'll just wipe you out here!" He shouted and sliced her, but she ducked, making him take a huge hole appear in her bag of candy. She ran as fast as she could. Drago growled.

"Wow, the matieriel of this costume is amazing! Where di you get it?" A kid asked. Dragos eye twitched as he blasted the kid, knocking him back and run away screaming. He grinned and chase Jade.

Forgetting Drago was chasing her, she stopped periodically to rip the masks off of people, despite their screams of anger. She suddenly stopped, then smacked her head, groaning. "What am I doing? I don't even know what the kid looks like!" She shouted and whipped out her cell phone. 

"Hello?" The voice of Jackie asked.

"Uncle Jackie! Drago--" She started, but screamed when a fireball engulfed her phone, making her drop it and watched as it melted into a puddle.

Drago dropped from above, grinning. "Now now Jade, this is between you and me," He said and threw a fireball. She yelped and dodged, but when she did, she accidently knocked over a kid in a spiderman mask. He got up.

"Hey watch it!" HE shouted, his mask ajar. Drago stood there for a second, then smiled. He was looking at the kid from his vision. She gasped and helped him up.

"You need to run!" She shouted.

The kid cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Drago shot a fireball, making them back away in fright. "Thats kinda the reason..." She said bluntly.

Drago stepped forward and pushed Jade out of the way, then grabbed the kid by the scruff of his costume, lifting him off the ground."What is your name?" He asked.

"D-Dennis," The kid choked out, clawing at the clay that held him suspended. Drago stared at him, then smiled after sniffing the air a few times.

"Yep, you're my cousin," He said and tightened his grip. Suddenly, he lifted his stomach and punched him in the stomach. Dennis groaned as he felt the air escape from him.

Suddenly, Jade jumped on him, trying to stop him. "Put him down!" She screamed. Dennis suddenly smiled as he was lowered to the ground. He twitched. Suddnely, he semed to grow, his costume being ripped to shreds. His body turned yellow, almost rock like with edges. His fingers grew huge with claws, and 2 large horns erupted from his head. He opened his eye to reveal, like his cousins before him, that were were blood red. 

"Thanks cuz," He said, grinning. Jade gasped as the demons looked at her. "Now then, what should we do with her?" He asked.

Drago shrugged. "What I always try to do: Destroy her," He said, fire coming from the back of his throat. Dennis grinned and held his hands up, several rocks floating around him. She gulped and ran the other way, a massive rock hitting where she was just at. The other kids around paid no mind to the demons chasing the girl, on account of it being Halloween.

"Oh man, if there was ever a miracle, I would really need it," She said, gritting her teeth. Suddenly, she saw a pair of lights in front of her, obviously a car. She smiled when she saw it was Jackie, tohru, and Uncle jump out of the car.

"Jade! Are you okay!" Jackie shouted.

Drago gasped and backed away. "Okay, now would be a good time to run," He said.

Dennis shot him a look. "Why? We're winning!" He shouted.

"See that old man over there? Thats a chi wizard, and he could send you back to you dad faster than you can say Chi wizard," He said.

Dennis Blinked. "GOod point, I thin we should go," He said and dug into the ground, escaping and Drago running to his home.

"Aw man, they got away!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yes, now That Drago has demon child by his side, it will be even more difficult to beat him," Tohru said, disdainly.

"Yeah, but we will not happen again, we will stop them next time," Jackie said, opening the door to Jade.

She laughed, hopping in. "Man! I LOVE Halloween!" She exclaimed as they drove back to the shop

Oh boy, Dragos got a cousin working with him, that's not good. Sorry for th long update, school sucks, lets say that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one. REeview, no flames, and i'll update! Oh, and by the way, happy Halloween...


	8. I'm sorry!

I'm sorry people, I mixed up the chapters, I'm sorry about the mix up, read the new chapter, the original chapter 7, I'm truly sorry about the mix-up

Enjoy anyway


	9. Sometimes you swim, sometimes you sink

I do not own it

BTW, sorry about the mix up last time guys, I really do apoloize

Drago smiled in happiness as he watched his earth cousin chuck several boulders at a large pile of garbage, knocking the structures down with a large explosion. "Well then, I have to say, you're a bigger improvement than that imcompetant idiot I had last time, maybe I'll be able to get the last few cousins now," He said, arms crossed and fire appearing on the sides of his cheeks.

Dennis Grinned as more rocks surrounded him. "This is way more fun then back then, probably because there's more stuff to destroy, so then, whats next?" He asked, making a chair and sitting in it.

"Its too dangerous to go out there with that wizard still out, so we'll wait till we can get some more reinforcements..." Drago said, grinning.

----------------------------------------

Uncle panted as he poured more thing into his potion. "Sensei, maybe you should rest, you've been working for 6 hours straight, this cannon be healthy!" Tohru exclaimed worriedly.

"Cannot stop! Every minute I am not working is a better chance for a demon child to appear! And Earth demon brat working for Drago is just as dangerous!" Uncle shouted, sweating as he poured a green concotion into the red vial.

"Do not worry uncle, if a demon is released, we will stop it like we always do!" Jackie said.

"Besides, 3 out of 4 isn't all that bad!" jade shouted, grinning. Everyone glared at her. "What?"

"Nevertheless! Earth Demon was discovered out of home, we have no clue on what its item could be to seal it, so Uncle will have to improvise..." He said, pouring something else into it.

"Like what Uncle?"

"Well, it is a long and complicated process that I am sure that you would not want to hear about, so me and Tohru will go and fetch the ingrediants! Jackie and you will stay here and watch shop and JACKIE will go out and fight any demon children that might reveal themselves," Uncle said, hitching a back pack on. "Tohru! Come!" And walked out the door, followed by his sumo apprentice.

"Well, all we do is wait," Jade said, sitting back in a chair.

"No, I will sit here and wait, you heard what Uncle said, if a demon child is revealed, you are to stay here," he said.

"But what if Drago tells Dennis to attack me while he's fighting you?" She asked, finding a loophole.

"..." Jackie stared at her, then sighed and rubbed the area between his eyes in anger. "Fine Jade, you can come, but just stay within my line of sight and make sure to keep the demon child away from Drago or his cousin, understand?" he asked. Jade nodded and smiled, getting her way once again.

"And now we wait," She said.

----------------------------------------------

A massive explosion was seen in the junkyard as Dennis jumped out of the way, chucking a few boulders at his cousin. Drago jumped out of the way and launched a few fireballs at his earth cousin, who made a large rock barrier that absorbed the brunt of the attack. He then dug into the ground, disappearing beneath the soil. Drago looked around, eyes darting back and forth.

Suddenly, he froze.

He saw the red mist.

The figure of Bai Tsa appeared in front of him, then snaked away, revealing a teenage girl with a blonde pony tail with a bathing suit on. It was a shame Drago couldn't do anything as Dennis shot from the ground and punched his lizard cousin, knocking him across the yard and into a pile of trash. Dennis laughed as Drago got up, grining maliciously. "We got a cousin out there," He said.

Dennis blinked. "How can you tell?"

"Too long of a story to ask, just follow me," He said and jumped over the fence while Dennis dug under the ground.

-------------------------------------------------

"WHAT KIND OF STORE DOES NOT SELL GOAT SALIVA!" Uncle screeched, leaning over the store counter and shaking his fist.

"Listen mac! I told you already! No store around here sells 'Goat saliva, snake scales, and duck eyes'! You have a real weird taste in food man..." The man said, re-reading the list.

"This is not for eating! Uncle needs the items to seal earth demon brat from teaming up with other demon children from taking over the world!" Uncle screamed. The clerk blinked, then started backing away very slowly from the crazy old man. "Yes! When demon children rise and destroy your shop Uncle will be the one laughing!" He shouted.

"Sensei, let us go, thank you for your time," Tohru said, bowing to the man and dragging Uncle out of the store.

"What are we supposed to do Uncle?" Tohru asked, worried. "If we cannot find the requirements, we are in trouble!"

"Do not worry Tohru! If we cannot find the items we need, uncle will just have to improvise!" he exclamed, stroking his chin, then grinning, seeing a large store with a flier that read "**_EVERYTHING YOU NEED HALF PRICE!" _** He grinned and ran forward, Tohru groaning and follwing his teacher.

----------------------------------------------------

A quiet part of town was interupted as a speeding car as it swerved onto another street, racing down the street. Jade gasped and braced herself. "You think we should going this fast?" She asked, gripping onto seat for her life.

Jackie shook his head. "Of course not Jade, but there's a demon child out there and with Uncle not here to seal it, we will have to work extra hard to stop them!" He exclaimed, then blinked suddenly, "Also, when you get your drivers license, you'd better not drive like this!"

"Not exactly making a good first impression!" She shouted. Suddenly, the car stopped abruptly and Jade looked up at where they were. "The City Pool?"

"That is what the child-O-Matic says, let's go," He said, walking in holding the object. After a few minutes of failing findings, the arrow pointed at a young girl with long brown hair and a bathing suit on top of the High Dive. She jumped off, did a few flips then landed in the water perfectly.

"Well, unless that things broken, we got ourselves a winner," Jade said. 

Suddenly, a dark chuckle was heard. "Well thanks a lot Chan! You just saved me a load of work!" The voice of Drago shouted, jumping for the air and landing in front of Jade, making her scream and back away. "Now then, let's just see how powerful this one is," He said and jumped at the girl.

"Jade! Stay here!" Jackie shouted as he jumped into the air, kicking the drago hybrid and knocking him into the water.

Jade grinned. "yeah right," She said and raced forward, when the ground began to rumble. Almost as suddenly as that happened, the ground in front of her exploded, revealing Dennis, grinning wickedly.

"We have some unfinished business brat," He said, lifting his claws into the air. She yelped and roled out of the way just as they dug into the ground. He growled and yanked his claws from the ground, bringing a massive chunk of it out then whipped it at the young Chan. She jumped into the air, landing on it and runing across, then jumped on the ground again. She sighed, but screamed as Denis jumped into the air, claws aimed at the girls throat.

Drago roared as he blasted Jackie with a fireball, making Jackie twist to avoid it, but couldn't see how Drago jumped into the air, landed on his back and plowed him into the ground. Jackie bucked, making Drago lose his balance for a second, giving Jackie the opportunitey he needed to lift his legs and kick him off. Jackie shot to his feet and scanned the pool. The only one in it seemed to be the girl. "You must get out of here!" He shouted when Drago's foot made contact with the side of Jackies head, knocking him into the water. The girl screamed and raced out of the pool, but only got so far as the edge when Drago dropped in front of her, almost knocking her back into the water. He grinned as he held a hand out to her, making her scream again.

Jade grinned as Dennis missed another blast, making the earth off spring angrier and then lunged at Jade, she just rolled out of the way. "Why won't you stay still?" He roared, bring out a few massiva boulders into the air and chucking them at her.

She did her signature smirk and laughed. "Yeah, I'm _really _gonna stay still and be a target," She said. Dennis growled and dug into the ground. She took a step back, when suddenly Dennis blasted from the ground, catching her in his claws and almost hovered in the air for a second. She stared at him for a few seconds, then grinned and leaned her head back, then thrusted it forward and hit it hard on the earth demons head. Sure, it _looked_ like rock, but considering the fact he was part human, it hurt him too as he roared in pain and clutched the part in pain, making him drop Jade, who merely landed on her feet like nothing happened. Suddenly, Dennis landed on his back with a loud boom.

He looked up, groaning. "Man, you really are a pain in the neck," He groaned.

"I seem to get that a lot," She said, crossing her arms.

The girl, who Drago found out was named Jasmine, struggled to get out of the monsters hands. "Please! Don't hurt me, I don't have anything!" she screamed as she wrestled with the creatures arm.

He chuckled and came extremely close to her ear. "You have more than you could possibly imagine," He whispered, making her shudder. Suddenly, she felt him leave her arm as Jackie grabbed Drago and somer-saulted backwards, flipping him over him and making him fall on the ground.

"Are you Okay!" He screamed worriedly. She nodded numbly. "Good! Now get out of here before he comes to!" He shouted again, noticing he was groaning and getting up. She nodded and darted for the entrance, when suddenly, the massive figure of Dennis appeared in front of her, making her back away and scream in terror. Before Jade of Jackie could do anything, he opened his claws and captured his cousins head in her claws, muffling her screams. A second later, he gripped, making her stop and possibly knock some sense into her.

She stood there with her eyes closed. Suddenly, she opened them, revealing blood red eyes. She laughed loudly as her skin turned blue. Her hair began to meld into tentacles on her head and her hands turned razor sharp. Her legs melded into one to make a snake like form. She grinned as she looked around, taking in a deep breathe of fresh air. "It's so good to be back," She hisses and looked at her cousins, then at the chans. "Well, no more sappy introductions, let's get to work!" opening her hands and shot a large stream of water at Jackie. He yelped and jumped out of the way just as Drago jumped after him, kicking him in the side and into the ground. Dennis lifted his arms into the air, picking up a large boulder up and slamming it on him, making him scream in pain.

Jade backed away, worried. "Oh man, Jackie's getting creamed! I can't help, those demons are too tough! They'd just gang up on me!" She turned and suddenly noticed the only bag in the area, obviously Jasmines. _'And if thats here, then so must her stuff!' _She thought, then darted towards the bag. Jasmine saw this and snaked her way in front of her, grinning.

"And just where do you think _you're _going?" She hissed, making a water ball appear in her hands.

Jade smirked. "Right here!" She shouted and darted to the left, then lunged for the bag. Jasmine growled and blasted her with a ball, but she dodged and began digging into the bag. She tossed out a cell phone, which she couldn't use because Uncle said they had to use a different item each time. She kept on digging until she found a pair of goggles. She grined, but was suddenly thrown forward by a jet of water, knocking the goggles out of her hands. Jasmine grinned and grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up to eye level. Suddenly, her hands were covered by water as they trailed up the shoulders, then concealed her head like an orb, knocking her oxygen out. She struggled as Jasmine merely laughed as she slowly lost her air.

Suddenly, as though by miracle, Dennis, who was thrown into the air by Jackie, slammed into her, making her lose her concentration and cause the water to fall off her. She gasped for air and shook her head. "Jade! Are you okay!" Jackie screamed, blocking a punch sent by Drago. She nodded, then remembered what she was doing and jumped for the goggles, then opened her pack and pulled out a few ingrediants for just such an occasion. Trying to remeber what Uncle always did, she mixed the ingrediants while Jackie fought.

Jackie groaned and he was punched by Drago. Regaining himself, he reached behind him, grabbing Dennis and flipping over him, then grabbed his shoulders and tossed him over his head, hitting Jasmine. The turned around and tried to kick Drago, but her just grabbed his foot and flipped him into the air, then got into the air next to him and blasted him with a blast of fire, knocking him into the ground full force. He jumped to his feet but as he did Jasmine sliced him on the face, making him recoil and fall into the water. She smirked as she jumped into the water and wrapped herself around him, dragging him down into the water and cutting his air off by squeezing it out of his lungs. He prayed for a miracle as he began to black out.

He got just that. Before he could faint, he saw a green beam hit the water and hit her, making her scream in surprise and rise to the surface, bringing him with him. He gasped for air as he looked around, expecting to see Uncle. 

Oh man did he get a surprise.

He looked to where the beam was coming from and gasped, seeing Jade holding a pair of Glowing goggles. Jasmine screamed and dropped Jackie, gripping her head painfully as a portal appeared behind her. She screamed as she clawed at the ground, making deep trenches while being sucked into the portals suction. Suddenly, her screaming stopped as she was gone in the portal. All was not silent this time as Drago suddenly jumped forward, grabbing Jade by the back of her shirt, eyes burning red and fire rising from his throat. "_I should have killed you when I had the chance you little brat..." _He seethed as he opened his mouth to blast her.

Suddenly, a green light appeared behind him, making him scream and fall to the ground in pain. Jade saw who fired. "Uncle!" She shouted, realived.

Dennis looked at the two, shocked as Tohru held up a smashed lizard, waving it in front of him muttering spells. He turned and tried to run, when suddenly the lizard shot him with a green blast, making him scream and smoke. Suddenly, another red portal appeared, much to his fighting and sucked th demon child up too.

Drago's eye twitched as he screamed, then blasted the chan's with a fire ball, then made a run for it. Jade sighed and sat down on one of the broken chairs. "By looks of damage, look's like other demon was revealed! Where is it?" Uncle exclaimed. Jakcie chuckled unbelieveably.

"You won't believe it uncle, but Jade did!" He shouted.

Tohru gasped. "Aiyahhhhh! Jade!" Uncle shouted, looking at his niece amazed. Jackie nodded as Uncle smiled warmly. "Well, it looks like Jade might have a future in chi spells after all."

Whoo! All done, well this chapter anyway, no where near done regarding the story. Jade did a chi spell and sealed her first demon! Let's give her a hand folks! Now that Drago's all along now, what stop's will he take to get his next cousin? Reveiw, no flames and you'll fin out!


	10. Not gonna take it anymore

I do not own it

Drago roared as he blasted the ground around him with fire, melting the metal and the ground into a slag and clay. He gripped his fist and blasted a large mound of metal, blasting it and knocking it everywhere. "Those Chans! They all ready got rid of 5 of my cousins! I swear I will kill them!" he growled, then inhaled deeply, then blinked, grinning maliciously. "You know what? That's _exactly_ what I'll do...all I gotta do is wait for the right time...

---------------------------

"And this Jade is special ingrediant in Chi Wisardry!" uncle exclaimed, waving what looked like a small red blob in front of her.

She held it in her hands. "What is it?"

"Frog lungs!"

She squeeled and dropped it, only to have Uncle catch it in mid air.

"Ai-yahhh! Jade, must be careful with chi ingrediants! You never know when it might come in handy!" He exclaimed, wagging his finger at her.

"How long as he been teaching her?" Jackie asked Tohru as they looked on from the corner.

"I would have to say about a good 2 weeks since she sealed the water demon."

"That long!" He exclaimed incrediously.

"Yes, seeing Jade seal a demon put him in the spirits. I mean, since it has been 2 weeks since the last demon appeared, she has been able to learn."

"Yeah, 2 long boring Weeks!" Jade exclaimed, knowing they were there the whole time.

"It is good thing No demon children have been awakened! No demons, no attacks from Drago, no Drago, we may carry on with our lives..." Uncle said.

"Yeah, but normal lives are boring! I want excitment! I want adventure! I want to fight something!" Jade exclaimed.

As though on cue, the wall exploded, revealing Drago, looking calm with his arms crossed, smirking. "Hello chans," HE exhaled a large black cloud of soot from his breathe, "Thought I'd just drop by say hello, haven't seen you in 2 weeks you know, just thought, hey, I should destroy them!" He exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

Jackie, of course, Jumped in front of Jade and pushing her behind him. "If you want to get them, you will have to go through me!"

"Why, that's funny, I was just thinking that same thing!" He shouted and jumped for them, claws barred.

Jackie grunted and jumped too, catching his stomach in mid air, knocking him into the hole he had just created. Jackie jumped after him as Tohru jogged out.

"This is a new one for you Drago, why attack us without a cousin around? You're risking your own neck," Jackie said, grinning and circling him.

Drago chuckled, doing the same. "I thought that too, so I just decided to kill you all so nothing else cans top me from getting my cousins! Simple as that!" He inhaled and shot a fireball at the fighter.

Jackie yelled as he jumped over it, barly missing him by an inch. Drago laughed, senseing an opportunity and jumped at him, slicing him across the chest with his claws. Jackie grunted as they cut through his shirt and making a small gash across his chest.

"Wow, you really aren't pulling any stops," He gasped.

"Got that right!" He jumped into the air, swinging his foot and connecting with his head, knocking him into the air and into a buildling. Drago laughed as he saw no form of movement, finally doing what he and his father wanted to do for so long.

Unfortuanatly, his dream was realized yet as he heard a yell and the resiliant Chan jumped out of the debris, his own foot connecting with the lizard teen and knocking him into the body of Tohru.

Drago growled, then grinned,r eaching behind him and grabbing Tohru by the front of his shirt and using his strength, lifted him over his head and threw him at Jackie. Jackie yelled as the heavy set sumo landed on him, crushing him.

"Oh, my apologizes Jackie," He said, helping him up, only to be knocked back down by a fireball.

Drago laughed once again. "You have no idea how much I am enjoying this! Watching you suffer! And once I'm done with you, I'll take care of the old man and the brat! All my worries will be over and my cousins and I will rule!" He shouted, making two fireballs appear in his hands and threw them at Jackie and Torhu. They both jumped out of the way just as 2 scorching holes were imbedded into the pavement.

Tohru grunted, lifting a car above his head anc chucking it at him. Drago merely jumped on top of the roof, then off to avoid the small explosion following, chuckling. "What? That's the best you got?"

"Nope! You forgot me!" Came the voice of jade as her foot landed on the back of his head and jumped over him, knocking him down for a split second, then looked up, seeing Jade standing with her uncle.

He laughed. "This is perfect! Two Chans for the price of one! Too good!" He inhaled and shot a fireball the size of Tohru at them, making them both gasp.

Tohru suddenly jumped in front of them, using his body as a shield as he was thrown back, the front smoking.

"Tohru!" Jade and Jackie exclaimed, running over to him. He moaned and chuckled.

"I am fine, get rid of him..." He moaned before passin out.

Drago grunted. "One down, three to go..." He said, grinning and showing his fangs.

Jade yelled and lunged for him. He rolled his eyes and caught her in mid-air. She blinked and chuckled nervously. He grinned maliciously and slammed her on the ground, knocking her out instantly. He cracked his knuckles, looking at Jackie. "Now then, where were we?" He asked.

Jackie growled and ran towards him, throwing a punch and connecting with his face. Drago shook his head and backflipped, his foot connecting with Jackie chin and throwing him into the air, then jumpe dinto the air and slammed his elbow into his stomach, then stood on his stomach and slamme dhim into the ground with incredible force. Jackie groaned, looking up into the eyes of the creature that would send him away.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this..." He grinned, the red glow of fire appearing in his throat. "Rage can be very encouranging when wanting to wipe something out, right?" He opened his mouth, ready to blast the hero out of existance...

...When he stopped.

Jackie looked up to see Drago frozen in position, using this time to crawl away.

Drago saw the mist, then Xiao Fung exhaling a large amount of air, enough to shoot him into the air and a second later a young boy with blonde with baggy clothes and black jeans. He blinked, shaking his head and looking at Jackie. "Well Chan, I hate to leave a job unfinished, but it looks like a relative is coming to visit! See ya!" He laughed and ran away.

Uncle walked over and helped Jackie up. "Thanks Un--" He stopped when Uncle lifted his hand and hit him with his fingers. "OW! What was that for?"

"For getting your tush royally handed to you! And just to make matters worse, he is after a new cousin! We must act quickly!" He exclaimed, gathering his tools.

"What about Jade and Tohru?" He asked, pointing to his apprentice and his niece.

"They will be fine! Sake of the world more important!" he exclaimed and jumped into the jeep and drove after the insane teen.

-------------------------

Drago stood atop a roof, sniffing the air for his cousin. He didn't really care who saw him anymore, he just wanted help to wipe the chans out. He blinked, the smell of a demon near-by as he laughed and landed on the ground, ignoring the screams of the civilians and dashed to a part of town where he would find his help.

A boy named Bryant shook his head as he left the movie theaters. "Well that was a waste of money..." He muttered to himself as he walked down the street. He sighed as he looked up into the sky. "Man, sometimes I just wish somethign would happen that would knock me out of this boring rut and into something exciting."

"Look not further and have no fear!" Came a voice from above as Drago dropped in front of him, grinning and making Bryant gasped and take a step back, "You're loyal cousin Drago is here..."

"Whoa! Help! Someone Help!" He exclaimed, falling on his butt and dropping his red cap.

Dragon laughed, stepping forward, his hands burning with fire as Bryant gasped and moved back.

"You said you wanted adventure," he lifted his red hand, "And I'm the one who'll give it to you..." He punched him in the stomach, making him moan and clutch it, but it was just what he needed to reagain his senses and his demon-hood. He looked calm as he lifted his head, revealing blueish grey skin. his chin and neck inflated, much like that of a frog. His fingers and toes webbed as he hunched over like that of a frog. He looked at his cousin with blood red eyes.

"Heh, thanks cousin," He stretched his new webbed appendages, "This feels so much better..."

"Yeah, plus no chi wizards to stop us, now then, why don't we raze this place to the ground?" He asked and shot a fireball into a building, making a large gaping hole.

Bryant hopped forward, grinning and showing his fangs. "You read my mind!" He inhaled and shot out a massive gust of wind that made what was left of the building crumble. They both laughed insanly and began to create more mass chaos.

Jackie and Uncle drove up to the destroyed building. "Ai-yahhhhh! We are too late! Adolecent Gecko and demon child have all ready been here!"

"That is obvious Uncle, now where did they go?" As if on cue, a large explosion was heard in the distance. "Well that's convieniet..."

"We have no time to lose!" Uncle exclaimed, jumping into the jeep as they drove into down town.

Bryant laughed loudly as he exhaled, throwing a good dozen people into the air and into the distance. "Glorious Destruction! Where have I been?"

"Didn't I tell you? And nothing to spoil our fun!" Drago shouted, grinning and crossing his arms.

Suddenly, the jeep appeared and out jumped his rival.

Drago groaned. "Of course..." He turned. "Ahhhh the chans, nice to see you again, now I'll finsih the Job I started earliar and wipe you both out!" He exclaimed, gripping a fist while Bryant cackled gleefully.

"Jackie! Take care of Wind demon child! I will take care of Drago!" Uncle exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

"But Uncle! What about the chi spell?"

"We will worry about that later! Now we have to kick demon butt!" Jackie nodded and jumped for the demon child while uncle just stood, staing at Drago.

"You gotta be joking...I gotta fight a geezer?" He exclaimed, laughing.

Uncle growled. "You must always respect your Elders...besides, who do you think taught Jackie how to kick your own butt?"

Drago growled and ran for him, slicing the air. Uncle moved to the sides, blocking each swing with his own. Uncle, being himself, lifted his hands and slapped him like he did everyone else, then jumped into the air, kicking him in the chest and making him fly through the air and into a building, making the building collapse.

Jackie jumped out of the way as a massive current of air shot through him, almost knocking him into the wall. Bryant chuckled as he let blast after blast shot towards his opponent. Jackie, as usual, dodged all the blasts, missing them almost by a millimeter. He looked up, seeing the frog boy on a wall, clinging to the side. Jackie grunted as he ran towards the wall and ran up it, heading towards the child. He chuckled and blasted him with an orb of Air, knocking him off the wall and slamming him on the ground, making a small crater.

Drago growled as he sliced the front of uncles shirt, making a large rip, yet Uncle paid no mind. He backflipped from the next punch, then began to rapidly punch the dragon child's stomach, then jumped into the air and kicked him in the face once more. Drago landed on his feet, and once he did, he launched a fireball at the old man. He didn't have a chance as he was blasted down the street.

Jackie had bryant in his grip, spinning him in a 360 degree circle. Jackie grunted as he let go, the child going flying into a wall and making a large hole. Bryant limped out, g rinning as he held up a few dozen or so bricks. He threw them into the air, inhaled, then exhaled as they came in front of him, they shot at Jackie like Bullets. he yelped as he jumped into the air, stepping on the bricks like stepping stone. He jumped off the last one and lunged at the wind child, knocking him to the ground.

Uncle smiled as he jumped on top of the wall next to him, dodging a fireball and jumped back in front of Drago. They both grabbed their hands, attempting to open one another out for attack. "Wow, you got a lot of 'oomph' for a old timer..."

"Wish I could say the same for you!" He exclaimed, then jumped into the air and kicked him with both his legs, knocking him away and into the pavement. Drago, enraged, jumped to his feet and slammed his Elbow into the old man, knocking him into a building.

Bryant began hopping off the walls and Street lamps, lookinh back at Jackie. "Can't catch me!" he shouted, jumping next to his cousin. "Wanna try something cool?"

"I'm game if you are."

Almost as if they were planning this, when uncle jumped back to Jackie's side, they both inhaled deeply and blasted their own elemenents at the obstacles in thier way. The fire mixed with the wind, making a massive gale inferno. They both gasped, looking at the massive attack. There was no way they could dodge this one...

That's what they thought anyway. The figure of Tohru and Jade jumped in front of them, holding a blow fish. "Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso, Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di tso, Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso!" Tohru chanted while Jade held the Blowfish up. It shot a green blast, piercing the fire gust and blowing it away as the beam hit the demon cousins. They both grunted as they jumped into the air, dodging the blast.

"I thought they would be out longer than a few minutes..." Drago groaned.

"Quickly Jade! Find object of the demon! It is only way to seal it!"

"Yeah I know!" She exclaimed, jumping over the kids and running around, looking for an object while Tohru bodyslammed Drago and Jackie kicked Bryant. "Come on, come on, object object..." She spotted the red cap on the ground near an alley way. She grinned and lunged for it. "Uncle!" She shouted, throwing the cap as the man grabbed it, sprinkling it with green dust.

It glowed a bright green and Uncle pointed it at the frog like child. "Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso, Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di tso, Yo Mo Gui Gui Fie Di Tso!" A green blast shot out just as Jackie ducked and hit Bryant in the chest. He screamed, and like his cousins before him, were sucked into a red portal.

All was silent, and the next thing they knew Drago was gone, leaving Tohru alone. They all gasped as Jade cheered. "All right! The next demon child and we're good to go! We've saved the world again for the god knows how many time!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we must not get too cocky, knowing Drago, he will go to all stops to stop us, we must be extra careful." uncle said, getting into the jeep. "Come, we must prepare..."

--------------------------------

Drago growled, almost losing his mind from the fury and anger he was holding within. "Those...**_CHANS!_**" He roared at the top of his voice, making a massive fireball shoot from his mouth that could take out a building alone. "Those Chans, are becoming a real pain in my side, I would crush them, but they would over power me, and with only one cousin left, I don't have a lot of choices...I have to think of something..."

That's when it hit him, litteraly.

A large brown book dropped from the side and beamed the demon in the head, making him yell and fall over in his 'throne' so to speak. He got up, snarling. "Who threw that?" He roared, looking around.

Intrigued, he pikced up the book, gasping that this was a book a demon could read. it automatically flipped to a page. He read it. He gasped. A evil light gleamed in his eyes. "This is perfect..."

Oh boy, looks like Drago's got something planned. What is it you ask? Well all we have to do is find out next chapter! Review, no flames, and I'll update!


End file.
